


Grandpa's Boy

by darktwistedmusings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Felching, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: CuriousCat Prompt:Hi! Loved your fic 'Fun at the alley' ! Do you plan on a sequel? If you take requests, i'd love a fic with underage Derek having a special relationship with his grandad (or uncle but older+). I imagine Derek getting out of his grandpa's room with swollen lips, a clean and puffy hole and a big smile. Even if you're not interested in this prompt, i can't wait to read what you write next ! Thank you for your writing!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 325





	Grandpa's Boy

Derek had always had a special relationship with his grandpa, and it only got more special over time. Sometimes his siblings would get jealous over how often Grandpa Hale invited Derek to stay with him. Grandpa Hale called it their bonding time and while he didn't ignore the rest of the kids, he just seemed most interested in the oldest of the Hale brood.

Derek is 10 when their relationship changes a little further, his grandpa telling Derek he thinks they could do something special since he's turning 50 in a few days. Derek is very eager, especially when he finds out they're taking a trip and will spend a few nights at a fancy hotel with a waterpark inside. Derek always has a good time with him, even if they often get interrupted when they're out - he knows his grandpa is handsome, has been present when women fall over the man, always commenting on his muscles and his silky black hair. Derek secretly hopes he grows up to look like him. He's also only supposed to call him papa when they're out - a small secret. As his grandpa likes to say "he's too young to have anyone calling him grandpa."

They check in and drop their stuff in their room, Derek not thinking anything of it only having one large bed, and then his grandpa suggests they change and head down to swim and enjoy the slides. They're very close so it isn't weird at all for Derek to strip down in front of the man. He can't help but stare when his grandpa strips down too, eyes wide when he geta a look at his grandpa's dick. It's uncut, just like his, but it's so much bigger. Derek blushes when he's caught staring, but his grandpa rushes to assure him it's alright.

"Nothing wrong at all with getting a good look. I've been known to stare at nice ones myself. You wanna touch it?" Derek felt a strange rush but nodded, padding across the room and forgetting about his own nakedness as he reached out to stroke his grandpa's cock. He found the hardness fascinating - remembering the few times he'd woken to his own cock that way, and couldn't stop himself from feeling the contrasting softness of his grandpa's foreskin, fingertips sliding inside and feeling the sticky wetness at the tip.

"What's this?" He held up the hand he'd been playing with, fingers glistening and thin strands of gummy liquid connecting them together.

"That's precum - my cock spits it out when it feels good, and you were making grandpa feel really good." Derek's smile is blinding at those words even as his face flushes at the word cock, but he doesn't even think about it before his hand is reaching back out and stroking his grandpa's cock some more. The waterpark downstairs is forgotten when his grandpa leads him to the bed, making a small comment that they might be more comfortable there.

They settle next to each other and Derek continues stroking, stopping only momentarily on a gasp when his grandpa's hand begins to play with his cock. It feels weird on a good way and he can't stop the slight hitching of his hips as he thrusts into the strokes.

"Feel good baby boy?"

"Mmhmm."

"Want papa to make you feel even better?" Derek turns wide eyes to his grandpa, nods his head a little frantically. "Okay, let me scoot on down."

Derek obediently lets go to allow his grandpa to scoot down until his head is resting on the pillows, watching curiously.

"Okay Derek, you know how your mommy and daddy kiss each other?"

"Mmhmm." Derek's face scrunches as he answers, unsure where his grandpa is going with this.

"Well there's an even more special kissing between people who love each other. That's what I'm gonna do to make you feel good. Climb up here and sit on grandpa's face."

Derek blushes as he starts to scramble up and over, especially when his grandpa takes ahold of his legs and yanks him further up until Derek's bottom is settled just over his grandpa's mouth. 

"Don't be afraid to let grandpa know how you like it, okay." He waits for Derek before pulling him down, spreading Derek's cheeks with his chin and licking over Derek's hole.

"Oh!"

"Tha's it," Derek's grandpa's voice is muffled, his beard scratching between Derek's cheeks. Grandpa Hale's tongue keeps swiping over his hole until Derek starts to rock down against his face, making the man chuckle against his ass before thrusting his tongue inside of Derek.

"Fuck!" Derek's heard the word shouted before in his own house, usually when someone stubbed their toe, and has been admonished for trying to say it, but at this moment he can't help himself. The tongue inside his body feels amazing and he doesn't even try to stop his moans and groans or stop from lifting and rocking, trying to get it deeper. His grandpa doesn't seem to mind at all, strong hands wrapping around Derek's thighs and pulling him down tighter, alternating thrusts of his tongue with hard sucks on his rim. It feels even better when a finger pushed up inside along with his tongue, twisting and rubbing until it hits a spot that makes Derek's whole body seize up and his cock begin to spurt out bursts of cum all over his grandpa's hair and the pillows.

"So good for Papa, such a good boy." Derek's nearly boneless as his grandpa moves his body off of his face, letting the older man maneuver him however he likes. He feels fuzzy and loose and doesn't argue when he's rolled into his back with his legs spread wide and his grandpa kneeling between them. Derek only twitches a little when there's wet fingers pushing into his hole, but it doesn't feel bad so he doesn't argue, just spreads his legs even wider when his grandpa nudges them. He comes around a little more when the fingers are removed and a much thicker something is pressed against his hole. 

"Papa, what-"

"Shhh baby, just let Papa in. Didn't I make you feel good already?" Derek nods, because his grandpa did. "Okay, then trust Papa, relax."

Derek does his best to obey, but when his grandpa starts pushing his cock in, the stretch is so much more than he felt with just fingers and he can't stop the whine. His grandpa just leans down, keeps up the steady push in but covers Derek's mouth with his own, sweeping his tongue in and tangling it with Derek's. There's a musky almost sour taste with it, and Derek knows it's his own ass he's tasting, but the distraction helps and he can't help but kiss back, sucking on his grandpa's tongue. It doesn't take too much longer before his grandpa stops pushing forward, his hips pushed up right beneath Derek's thighs, cock all the way in. He stops moving, lets Derek adjust as they kiss. 

Derek knows when his body has relaxed because his grandpa starts up a slow and steady pull back out, Derek's hole relaxing even more before his grandpa suddenly thrusts back in hard, making them both grunt. It feels weird but not bad and Derek tries to relax even more. It must work because his grandpa sets up a hard and fast rhythm, the sounds of his cock fucking into Derek getting louder in the room. Wet squelches and the slap of skin on skin. His grandpa shifts the angle and the noises are joined by Derek's sudden cry of pleasure when his grandpa's cock glances off that spit inside, making him see stars and start to rock his body into the thrusts, his cock beginning to harden again.

"That's right Derek, take Papa's cock. Bet it feels good, right? Like feeling grandpa deep inside your body. Been waiting years to fuck you, wish I could've done it sooner. Love you baby, love you so much." Derek's grandpa shifts up onto his knees, his hands gripping Derek's hips and practically yanking him onto his cock to meet his thrusts. Every few seem to hit that special spot inside him, and it isn't long at all before Derek is cumming again, his cock making a mess of his belly. That seems to tip his grandpa over the edge and he shoves in hard one last time before mostly stilling, his hips only grinding a little as he cums.

"So good, so pretty, all full of Papa's cum." Derek's grandpa pets over his belly, rubbing his cum around, briefly fondling his softening and oversensitive cock before he scoots back, his own cock slipping free of Derek's body. It feels wet and gross, thick globs sliding out of him. And sore, especially when his grandpa's fingers find his hole and push in, making more of the thick liquid slip out. He whines a little and his grandpa removes his fingers from his ass, but quickly brings them up to his mouth. "Open up Derek, taste grandpa's special gift."

He's still too fuzzy from cumming again so he doesn't argue, just opens his mouth and lets his grandpa feed him the cum that's dripping from his own ass. It's a little butter and salty but he sucks it off anyhow, feeling good when his grandpa praises him for it and scoops more up. He does it a few times before winking and saying it's his turn, slipping onto his belly and putting his mouth back on Derek's hole. He's gentler this time than he was the first time around, kissing and sucking softly, using his tongue to scoop more cum out and swallowing it. He keeps going until the sloppy wet feeling is gone, licking his lips as he moves back up to lay next to Derek, one hand coming to rest on his hip and turn him onto his side. His grandpa leans forward, draws him into a slow kiss before pulling back.

"How do you feel?"

"M'good."

"I'm glad we got to have this special time, but it's important we keep it secret okay?"

“Kay.” Derek drifts off to sleep but his grandfather isn’t worried, he knows Derek hangs on everything he says, knows the kid will keep their secret - after all, he’s spent years making sure he was number one in Derek’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
